Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute: It's Not a Pickup Line!
by Yuiki-tan
Summary: "You have 7 days left." That sentence said by a peculiar orange/blacked-haired grim reaper sent your world into a spiral and you find yourself falling in love on the last week of your life. Rated T... Because of an Angst Ending?
1. Chapter 1

Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute: It's Not a Pickup Line!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or this song and lyrics.**

This is my first fanfiction, so hope you like it! The words from the song was also used in the dialogue. I had to rewrite this and delete my old one, it had too many grammatical mistakes… And it still does, the wording is super awkward and choppy -_-

Song used: Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute

Sung by: Ronald Knox (Ken'ichiro Ohashi)

* * *

><p><em>Chotto, soko no kimi<em>

_(Yo, the pretty gal over there!)_

_Zutto mitemasu ga_

_(I've been watching you for quite a while now,)_

_Kekkou kitemasu ne_

_(And you seem quite popular)_

On a seemingly regular day, _ was with her friends hanging out at the park when a voice called out to out to the group. "Yo! The pretty gal over there!" the voice said. _ turned around and she immediately spotted a good-looking man with peculiar orange and black hair looking and pointing at her. Said man then motioned for _ to come over and she obeyed, while ignoring the giggles, nudges and looks of her friends. He grinned at her as she reached him, "I've been watching you for quite awhile now, and you seem quite popular." He pointed out. _ blushed, ignoring the remark about being watched. "My name is _. " _ said and she held out her hand for him to shake. His chesire grin widened. "Name's Ronald Knox." He said, and instead of taking her hand and shaking it, he lightly kissed it. If the crimson colour on _'s cheeks weren't noticeable before, they sure were now.

_Sotto oshiemasu ne,_

_(I'll secretly let you in on something.)_

_Otto, naisshona no de,_

_(Ah, but since it's a secret,)_

_Satto kikinagashite,_

_(Just quickly lend your ears,)_

_Wasurete shimaimashou?_

_(And then forget about it completely, okay?)_

All of a sudden, the atmosphere around _ and Ronald tensed and his expression became serious. Leaning in closer to _, she had tried backed up, but his hands had -unbeknownst to you- found their place on her shoulder and held onto the girl tightly, rendering her to be unable to move backwards. "I'll secretly let you in something, do you want to hear it?" he asked. Hesitantly, _ thought about it for a moment and nodded. There's no harm in listening to a stranger's secret. But as he began to spoke, Ronald stopped, "Ah, but since it's a secret, just quickly lend your ears and then forget about it completely, okay?" he said. _ nodded, sure to take in what he was about to tell her.

_Ato wazuka nanoka de, taimu rimitto desu_

_(You only have 7 days left.)_

"You only have 7 days left." He softly said. _ drew back, and looked at him, confusion clouding over her expression and eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm a grim reaper." He quickly explained himself. Strangely, _ found herself believing him. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. The next words that spouted from his mouth made _'s mind and heart whirl.

**"Because, it seems like I've fallen for you."**

_Donna ni agakou tomo,_

_(No matter how hard you fight,)_

_Mou sadame wa kaerarenai._

_(You can't change your fate anymore.)_

"It's says right here, _(f/n)_, _(l/n)_, due to die in a week at 12:23 PM. Cause: traffic accident." He cheerfully proclaimed, although, on the inside, his heart was ripping. "Is there any way to change this?" _ asked. Ronald shook his head. "No matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore." He said.

_Tada shizuka ni toki wo machi tamashii no shinsa wo suru._

_(I'll wait here quietly and then judge your soul.)_

"I'll wait here quietly and judge your soul, okay?" The peculiar colour-haired boy said and jumped off somewhere. Still shocked by the news and sudden absence, _ regained her composure and fake-smiled as she made her way back to her friends, brushing off their excited questions about the topic of the conversation the two had. If what the man said was true, then _ had a list of thing to do before she left the world.

_Kitto sono yousu ja…_

_(From the way you look right now,)_

_Shokko na no deshou?_

_(Are you in a state of shock?)_

_Motto yaritai koto_

_(There must be a lot of unfinished business,)_

_Nokotteiru no deshou?_

_(That you still want to finish, right?)_

Two days have passed ever since _ first saw Ronald Knox and here he was, standing in her doorway when she answered the door. "From the way you look right now, are you still in a state of shock?" He asked. You nodded and he judged your face. "There must be a lot of unfinished business you want to finish, right?" You nodded again. "You better hurry up, because there's 4 days left." Usually, _ would have beaten the life out of the person that tried to do any touchy-feely things with her, but as Ronald wrapped his arms around the girl, she found it comforting. All emotions that she tried desperately to keep captive in her own heart broke loose and tears streamed out from her eyes.

_Kagiri aru jikan wo douka taisetsu ni._

_(Please use your limited time wisely.)_

As Ronald left _'s house, he looked up into the night sky and thought: "Please use your limited time, wisely, _." The clock chimed 12 times. 4 days left.

_Haederu zassou no you ni,_

_(I reap the worthless souls,)_

_Kachi no nai mono karitoru._

_(As if they are newly sprung weeds.)_

"I reap the worthless souls, as if they are newly sprung weeds." That was his motto, before he met _. Sure, if other grim reapers were given you as their assignment, they would think of you as worthless, watching you desperately trying to complete goals after goals, but he didn't think you were worthless. He loved you and he would watch you from afar, silently cheering you on from the background. Night after night, Ronald would go back to the head office and plead for you to live longer. "No, her death was decided right from the start. You can't do anything to change it." His superior would say over and over, until he finally accepted that he couldn't change your death. 2 days left.

_Donna ni agakou tomo,_

_(No matter how hard you fight,)_

_Mou sadame wa kaerarenai._

_(You can't change your fate anymore.)_

"As I said before, no matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore." Ronald said. _ had asked him again for an extension of your life. The pair was sitting on the bench of the very park where they had first met, talking about _'s death as if it was the weather. His hand gently grasped _'s and gave it a light squeeze, as if she'd easily break, even if he exerted a tiny bit of force. _ squeeze back gently and gazed at the sun as it went down. 1 day left.

_Dou yara akiramemashita ne._

_(It seems like you've given up.)_

_Daijoubu goanshin._

_(That's okay, feel at ease.)_

It was the day. _ were with Ronald, on your first and last date of her life. It was the last thing on her to-do list before she died. He squeezed _'s hand gently. "You've done what you've needed to do, right? It seems like you have given up. That's okay, feel at ease." He whispered into her ear. 15 minutes left.

_Karei ni suikoushimasu yo,_

_(I will execute my duty magnificently,)_

_Akuma no torarenai you ni…_

_(Without giving the demon a chance to steal from me.)_

The two arrived at the corner where _ was destined to die in 5 minutes. Ronald turned to look at the girl. "I will execute my duty magnificently, without giving the demon a chance to steal from me. Without giving a demon a chance to steal YOU from me." He said. She smiled. "You better… I trust you. _ stared at the street sadly. "I'll miss you, you know?" She said, tears starting to gather in the corner of her eye. He smiled sadly. "I know. I'll miss you, too." 1 minute left. It was time. _ tiptoed up and gently pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened, then fluttered shut and he kissed back softly. Her true last and final thing to do: Her first and last kiss. _ pulled apart, walked to the edge of the curb and looked back. She mouthed something at him and his eyes widened. Then he gave her his signature cheeky grin and she smiled back contently and turned away. As tears streamed down her face she walked across the street. 5…4…3…2…1…0.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R. It'll make my day. XD<strong>


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

This is the epilogue, and there's a good version and the sad version. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to read something happy, so I'll put the happy ending first. read the sad ending if you want, but don't forget to review, please!

* * *

><p>Happy Ending<p>

Two figures sat at the bench in the park they had first met.

"Why on earth did you save me?" One of them asked. The other grinned. "I couldn't. I couldn't just watch you die right in front of my eyes." he replied. "You're terrible, you know, _? Confessing to me right before you walk onto the road."

_You know what, Ronald? I really love you. See you in the next world._

"Pffft." _ softly punched Ronald's shoulder. "I'll regret it if I didn't do that. What about you saving me? Won't you get in trouble?" She inquired. Ronald looked down at her. "Yeah, what about it?" She glared at him. "What if your punishment's really harsh?" _ inquired. Ronald smiled. "So? I don't care. I don't regret saving you. At all." Ronald said, as he leaned down for a kiss...

"AWWWWWW!" The couple jumped up at the squeal and looked up and away from each other. Grell was in front of them, hands clasped by his chest and he was squealing and squirming at the same time. "So CUTE!" he shrieked and continued. "I wish Sebby would do that to me!" Grell sighed and started chatting away. "You know, he always dodges and keeps away from my advances, but that makes me like him even better! One day, HE'LL BE MINE. I wish I could walk up to him and-OW!" Grell was cut off by a whack on the head, by nonetheless, William T. Spear. He glared at Grell. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be collecting more souls." he said, looking pointedly at Grell.

Grell drooped his head. "Okay..." he said dejectedly and jumped off. William turned to Ronald and _. "Enjoy your time. Please excuse me." He spoke and followed suit and jumped off. Ronald turned to _. "Now where were we...?'" He leaned down as _ tiptoed up and they kissed softly.

**It's amazing how you can fall in love with somebody in 1 week.**

* * *

><p>Sad Ending<p>

The bells chimed at the funeral house in memory of _. Ronald sat on the fence of the area, staring into space absentmindedly and listened to the sobbing coming from within. Suddenly, a thump sounded beside him. "Yo." A voice said, and immediately Ronald knew it was Grell, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge him. Grell frowned, for his junior was even more annoying than usual when he was depressed.

"Remember what she said before she died."

Ronald frowned as he recalled the memory, but then, moments later, he directed his most cheekiest smile to the sky. The words _ had uttered before she had died:

_Smile, Ronald, smile!_

*A couple hours later*

A figure crept into the cinematic film library and started browsing the shelves. It was amazing how low the security was here. "_, _..." The figure muttered as he tried to find the book with the name _ on it. "Aha…" He whispered as he found the book he had sought for. Ronald opened it and the cinematic films floated out quickly, yet quietly, showing moments of _'s life when she had met Ronald. Her happiness, her sadness, he saw them all. Very slowly, a tear made its way down his cheek.

**"I'm sorry, _... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your promise to smile... I love you, _. Goodbye."**

* * *

><p>I cried at the end... Sorry, all the characters seem so OOC! <strong>PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND REQUEST!<strong>


End file.
